food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Salad/@comment-36785366-20180905034810
Rough translation from chinese bio 4 The place of forgetten worries "Welcome to the House of forgetten worries~" The voice followed just stepping into the house. The sprirt that was still wandering beside the tortoise jelly suddenly disappeared in front of hmy eyes, and the figure that appeared in front of me was exactly the opposite of the Tortoise Jelly. A large white robes attached to the slender figure which are somewhat loose fitting, and the elegant yet natural black flowing patten make him seem more lazy. "I didn't expect you to bring back two more times this time~" The edge of the white robe man's mouth was raised, yet i can't tell what expression he was wearing,he just looking at me straight. "Hope he didn't scare you, did he? That dense block of wood can be very rude." "No... no... instead... we were saved..." I repled even tho I was really scared. "However, compared to you, the other one a bit more injured than you." He probably lost interest in me, he went to the yogurt again. "Oh? The injury has almost healed already, and the healing food soul is really convenient." "Hey, what you just said was rude." Tortoise Jelly stood next to him and said coldly. "You don't think so? No one that stay here can handle you anyway. If they can really stay here for a long time, I will be impressed... they might as well live here just like the Long Bao." The looks on his face seems like he was not lying. "Eh?" I was scared by what he said sentence. "Ah, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am the owner of this house of forgotten worries." This is my lovely spirit, and this black dence block is Tortoise Jelly . " Wonton casually sat on a wooden lounge chair and said leisurely. "If we can help you, we are gladly willing. But I am trying to help more people before I start traveling. So I can't stay here all the time. I want more people to have more quility time to accompany their important people. " Yogurt said with a firm smile. "I see, what a pity." "For you who are so carefree , you will definitely not understand." Tortoise Jelly was not very fond of Wonton's careless words "You are the same, still like to preach." Wonton smiled and said. "Still better than you, I still have no idea you are living with that dense little brain of yours." The smile of Wonton’s eyes disappeared suddently and turn towards me. "Oh ~ but if you stay, it is good for both you and us, isn't it?" "Stay here?" I bowed my head with some guilty conscience. I know that I don't have the same ambition as a yogurt, nor am i as powerful as Tortoise Jelly. I don't even know what I want to do. There are also terrible things that I don't know lurking outside. Thinking about it, I remembered the monster they refered to "the blasphemy", and I couldn't help but feel a cold. "One look and i can tell, you are not the same as yogurt, and you have no goal." Wonton’s words suddenly pierced into my heart. Yes, a person like me, why have I been traveling with yogurt for so long? If it’s just because the fear of loneliness, I only have to stay here... I looked at yogurt that didn't talk at the side, she saw me looking at her, just smiled at me as usual. "You can protect your companion. Isn't that enough?" The sound of the Tortoise Jelly suddenly echoed in my ears. "I...it's ture, I am really useless, I can't do anything, and I don't have anything I want to achive. But even with me yogurt always smiles at me. So...if...I can also protect my companions...I still hope to travel with Yogurt. " At this time, my mind was blank. When Yogurt said that she was very fortunate that she could meet me, I was really happy. I don't wish Yogurt to show a lonely expression. I always know that the feeling loneliness is really unpleasent. "This is your heart." Tortoise Jelly was encouraging me as he patted my shoulder with his hand. "As long as you have such a mentality, you can grow up to become the person you desire." "Thank you..." I was so nervous that I couldn’t speak for a while and only could mumble to the Tortoise Jelly half-heartedly. "Ah~ah~ that was really boring, you guys handle the rest." Wonton left along with his spirit. "He... is it... angry?" "Just ignore that guy, He is a carefree man who doing this to pass the time anyway." It seem as tho only Wonton can make Tortoise Jelly reval his true nature. "It's already late today, let's take a rest." "I really appreciate you today." I don't know if the Tortoise Jelly has heard what I said. This is just the only way I can express my mood at the moment. Most of the night has already passed,But I am no longer worried about the future, I am looking forward to a new beginning.